Hospital-acquired infections are an issue in today's healthcare system. Such infections can lengthen hospital stays and increase health care costs. Hospital-acquired infections have many causes, including the transmission pathogenic microorganisms by contaminated medical devices. For this reason, the American Medical Association has passed a resolution recommending that stethoscopes (and other hand-held medical instruments) be cleaned between uses. See American Medical Association House of Delegates. Proceedings of the 50th Interim Meeting. Chicago, Ill.: American Medical Association; Dec. 8-11, 1996:398. A need remains for a fast, easy, and cost-effective way to clean and disinfect stethoscope heads between patient uses.